Chicken soup and thermometer
by JealousJello
Summary: Kate is having flu and Rick come to visit her when she came home from precinct. Just one-shot when it was birthday of our love Stana :) All mistakes mine. Do not own anything.


**I know it is little late, but since stana had her birthday (btw: Happy B-day) yesterday... well i dont know how it is on america, but in my country it was yesterday. This idea was in my head for preety long time but i just kicked myself to write it down. So enjoy. BTW: in this fic, castle and beckett are not together yet.**

**Disclaimer: Last time when i checked, i still do not own anything. But nobody knows, maybe are stanathan just under my bed ;D Enjoy :** And sorry if there are any mistakes, english is not my first language.**

Kate was sitting at her desk, filling last paperwork to her previous case. She was glad that it was over, because she was preety tired and she felt strange. She was having some kind of flu last days, but today it was just getting worse. Her head hurt and she totally did not feel her nose. _I will just finish this papers and if there are no body drops, i will go home._ She told herself. Vision of her big and warm bed was somehow catchy. With that in her mind, she continued to write. As there left only some lines to write, a big sneeze came to Kate. If she would expected it, it will be OK but this just came out of nowhere. She quickly looked for some napkin and when she was done with it, something caught her eyes. There was long line across about three or four lines in her paperwork.

„Damn it!" Kate said quietly.

„What? Something wrong?" simmiliar voice said just behind her ear. She did not wanted to admit, how much simmiliar it was.

„Geez Castle, dont do that to me again!" she exclaimed.

„Someone will think, that after years in NYPD you will be able to hear someone coming" Castle said playfuly, big grinn on his face.

„Oh shut the-" Kate wasnt able to end her sentence, because another big sneeze interupted her.

„Kate, you dont look very good" Castle said, but glare that Kate shot at him made him think what did he just said. „Oh you know i didnt mean it that way, you look just as beautiful as always" Wait, was that blush on her face?

„Well anyway, you should go home Kate, you need to rest, you look tired"

Kate wanted to argue, but she knew it will not help. She just stood up.

„Okay. Actually, i was on my way home" she said.

„Yea, i saw that. Do you want me to go with you?" Castle asked, he did not really believed she would let him go with her, but what, he just had to ask.

„You know that i am capable to go home alone." She said. Rick sometimes forgot, how stubborn she was.

„Well... OK. So see ya later. I hope you will come home safe" She shot him one annoyed look and went to the elevator. She could feel her tepmerature getting higher and not only because of the flu. It made her happy actually that Castle cared about her.

* * *

Kate is lying on her couch. when she came home she was just too tired to go to bed. Besides, couch is comfortable too. She could feel that she will fall aspleep in some little time, when knocking on door jsut ditrubed her. _Seriously? _She thought. It was probably some kid with newspapers. He will leave it in front of her door.

„Go away" she said. She was not sure if he heared her, she could barely hear herself.

„Kate? It is me, Castle" _Whatis he doing here?_

„What do you want Rick?" She did not open,the door, she didnt want him to see her that way. She knew she really didnt look very good right now.

„I brought you some chicken soup and some lemons for limonade. By the way i thought that you will like some company" Actually, Rick knew he was just making excuses to see her again.

She finally opened the door. Rick came inside and he went to her kitchen and put all thing that he brought on her counter.

„Kate, you should be resting."

„Well, you know, i was before this rugeddly handsome writer knocked on my door" she said with playful grinn. Rick just smiled and after while, his smile became more wider.

„What?" Kate asked with confused look on her face. She decided to ignore that feeling in her stomach when she saw his cute smile. _Wait, what? _From when Kate thought he was cute? Ugh, she had to admit it that it had been for a while.

„Nothing, you just said i am ruggedly handsome" He had something in his eyes but Kate couldnt read it very well.

„You say it all the time." She shot back.

„I know, it is just nice to hear it from you."

There was silent for a while and Kate was the one to break it.

„Well, i think i will go rest again." She said and she made her way to the couch.

„No, no no no! " Rick said playfuly and he caught her albow. Kate decided to ignore electricy that came with his touch. She could tell that Rick felt it too.

„You are going to sleep in bed" Rick stated and started to push her to where he asumed it was her bedroom. Honestly, he has never been in that part of her amartment.

„Ehm Rick. I know that i am strange sometimes, but i dont want to sleep in my bathroom" Kate chuckled. „My bedroom is this way." She pointed to the next door. Rick let go of her elbow and she went into her bedroom. He froze in his way. _I am going into bedroom with Katherine Beckett.. _Honestly, not the way he will prefer, but it was still something. When he entered the room, Kate was already lying on her bed and covered with one sheet. She looked adorable. He noticed that her legs were not exactly covered by her sheet. He took it off her.

„Hey!" Kate exclaimed.

Rick just took the sheet and covered her the way her toes were under it too. He kneeled beside her bed and looked at her. Her face was slightly red.

„Do you have high temperature?" Castle asked with koncern in his eyes.

„I dont know" she answered groggily.

„Do you have thermometer?"

„No."

Rick kept thinking for a while and than he put his hand on her forehead. He was unsure if she had high temperature, because his hands were cold from outside, considering it was late November. So he turned around his hand and put it on same place. He was still unsure though. He was still for moment but then he leaned in and gently pushed his lips against hers. They were totally very warm. Kate was shocked but she remainded in her position. He still had his lips on hers, little longer than neccessary and than he pulled away.

„What are you doing?" Kate said qiuetly.

„Well, when i was kid, my mother always did that when i was sick. She first touched mi forehead with hand, than turned it around and touched with another side and then she put her lips on mine."

„I really like her methods" Kate chuckled. Rick smiled softly and then stood up.

„You should rest now, you still look very tired." He said gently.

„OK" she hummed and put her head on pillow. „Will you stop by later?" she asked shyly.

„Sure, if you want me to." Rick answered, his smile growing wider.

„Looking forward to it. But whatever happens, and i mean whatever, dont even consieder buying some thermomether" Rick let out little laugh and then left Kate having her well-earned rest.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in reviews. ;)**


End file.
